


One More

by PredatorPewPew



Category: Alien (1979), Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens (1986), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (1987), Predator 2 (1990), Predator Series, Predators (2010)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Interspecies, Multi, Other, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredatorPewPew/pseuds/PredatorPewPew
Summary: Preparing for a risky mission, Elder Val'jek finds another male to care for his ooman mate. Raz'ha, a warrior from another clan, is eager to protect and mate the gentle ooman. Earning her affections will be nearly as difficult as protecting her from his own clan's hardships. Can the ooman, Amelia, learn to love one more yautja as she struggles to live among a dangerous new clan?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Amelia loved Val'jek. There was a certainty in both heart and mind that her giant black yautja returned her feelings, or had been. Giving up everything she knew back on Earth was starting to appear as a grave error.

"No," Amelia said for the third time.

"It is important." Val'jek's mandibles clicked with agitation though his voice remained calm and certain.

"On Earth, when a grown man loses interest in a woman, he tells her so. He doesn't pawn her off on someone else." She clung to her anger in order to stave off her tears.

"We are not on Earth," he barked at her, equally frustrated.

"And I am not yautja." Her face burned with anger and humiliation. "I do not mate with more than one partner. It's called monogamy and you agreed to it."

"I agreed to mate only you and I honor my word. You taking another mate is not the same." Val'jek stood taller, his chest out. 

Amelia had insulted his word, his honor. She wouldn't take it back. "So then you can take on another mate after, no doubt," she shot back.

"No. I have my pups and that duty is satisfied. I have given my word and I will honor it. Bad blood has never entered my bloodline." He closed in on her but she backed away.

"I don't want to take another mate." She didn't want to be mated based on his honor either. She choked on the implication. 

"You must." His mandibles clicked together with agitation.

"I won't. If you are through with me, drop me on Earth." She turned away and retreated, her cheeks wet with tears.

He didn't follow her into her private studio. It was forbidden to enter her domain. The small room had been her gift from Val'jek, given to her after their mating ritual. It was an art studio for her to express her creativity, and a sanctuary from an overwhelming alien culture. It was never intended for her to hide from her mate. She felt shame at the cowardice using the generous gift against him. Crumpling on the thick mat on the floor, Amelia wept out her jumbled emotions.

#

Raz'ha had seen the ooman many times in the last few weeks. Rich and potent mating scent had assailed him whenever he entered a room she had been in. He had chased the scent for two cycles, seeking a yautja female in season. 

He had missed the mating season, when most yautja females went into heat, and hunters returned with trophies to impress them into a chance to sire sucklings. He had many great trophies, and a skill to beat most challengers, in order to mate as much and as many females would allow.

Unfortunate events led to Raz'ha lingering on an ooman colony planet where he hunted four prized trophies. The foolish oomans had a hard meat infestation he was honor bound to destroy. He had rescued a Tauren Elder from captivity in the process. That was the reason his clan was lingering on the Tauren trade post.

He admitted laughing upon hearing an ooman lived with the Tauren clan. No wonder an Elder had been imprisoned by silly oomans. Raz'ha was stunned, and embarrassed, when he finally caught a break in tracking down the mysterious female in season. 

Staking out the storage room, he often found her scent lingering near, Raz'ha waited with patience. He planned to show the female his trophies, demonstrate his combat skills if necessary, mate and sire a suckling.

His clan Elders were already frowning at him for being a prized warrior with only a handful of sucklings. He had been too busy with the hunt and honor to sire more. It did not help that his clan had few women and thereby fewer windows for mating.

Upon laying eyes on the ooman, Raz'ha simply stared at her. 

She was small, no larger than an adolescent pup. 

She was startled to find him lingering, staring up at him with wide green eyes. She spoke in a language he didn't understand, something short and nervous, before he thought to record it.

The ooman had smelled better in person. Raz'ha was purring at her before shame could stop him. 

She had tilted her head, giving him no sign of acceptance. 

He had tried again, closing the gap between them as he purred. His mandibles opened with intent. The ooman backed away several steps and he followed.

She turned and left through a corridor he wasn't permitted to follow through, being a guest.

Every time he saw the ooman, and he made certain it was often, Raz'ha purred to no avail. He wondered if she understood what he wanted from her. She hadn't declined his offer. Perhaps it was a test, or an ooman custom. Frustrated, he gathered any research to be found on oomans. There was little on their females or mating customs.

Raz'ha wasn't the only hunter vying for the ooman's consent. She worked in a training room most days, after training ended. A Tauren unblood was seen coming and going as she painted a battle scene on the wall. A handful of Saracen young bloods lingered to smell her. They purred at the ooman and sparred with each other, in hopes of gaining the right to mate.

The ooman was standing on a table to reach a higher sections of the wall. She ignored the two sparring young bloods, who roared and battled precariously close to her.

She was not impressed with their skill, nor any other fighter's skill. Raz'ha had bested several warriors in a similar effort. 

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles in warning at them. One thing he did discover in his research was the frailty of oomans, especially their females. 

Rumors said she mated with an Elder and no other. He was starting to feel foolish pursuing a silly ooman. Taking one mate was uncommon though, and certainly not done with an ooman. He convinced himself the rumor couldn't be true.

He considered challenging the Elder but the events were out of order. The Elder must show his intent to mate for Raz'ha to issue the challenge. He had yet to see this Elder.

The ooman let out a cry of protest, ripping Raz'ha from his frustrated thoughts. The young bloods had gotten too close, bumping her table and making her wobble. The impetuous yautja didn't let up in the heat of battle. The table took two more quick hits as he barked at the young bloods to hold. 

She started to dismount the table but it was too late. It buckled, the ooman slipping to the floor, and the table flipped on top of her followed by a yautja. Raz'ha crossed the training room. If they injured the ooman, he would break them in return.

The yautja rolled off the destroyed table and the ooman groaned. The standing young blood shoved the ruble away, spouting an apology as he helped her to sit upright. Her hand touched the young blood's chest as he purred, if only for a moment. 

It was an odd form of the gesture to Raz'ha but it didn't matter. Consent was given. The chosen young blood purred louder, mandibles flaring and chattering with triumph.

"Pauk," the losing young blood said as Raz'ha closed in on the trio. The two had a pact not to challenge the other for her choice, but he did not.

The winning yautja lifted the ooman off her feet as he stood. She squirmed, speaking rapidly and Raz'ha quickly recorded the chatter. It was rare to hear her speak so much. 

The winning young blood wasted no time to start mating. His claws pawed at her and fumbled with her strange ooman uniform as she flailed.

Raz'ha's mandibles flared with jealousy. Why had she chosen the young blood over him? He grunted, prepared to issue the challenge when the Tauren unblood roared from the doorway. All eyes turned toward the Tauren as he stalked into the room and shoved the winner's shoulder.

"You cannot mate," the winner said.

"Maybe unbloods can mate oomans here," the loser said.

"You have no right to her. If you are no coward, you will meet my challenge." The Tauren didn't allow the warrior to decline as he charged in.

Forced to fight, the winning young blood released the ooman, who quickly dodged the fight with a shriek. The unblood was ferocious despite taking several hits to the face. 

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles in annoyance.

The warrior won, being older and more experienced. Mating musk emboldened the warriors as well, while the Tauren emitted no musk. Raz'ha didn't understand the meaning of his interference if not for mating.

Once more the victor, the young warrior returned to the ooman, his chest puffed up with pride. Raz'ha beat him to her.

"Let us see how you fare against a blooded warrior." Raz'ha shoved the young blood's shoulder. 

The warrior accepted and the battle started and finished quickly. The warrior was skilled, but still young compared to Raz'ha. He beat the young blood easily.

Raz'ha intended to claim his prize but she ducked out of his reach. Common for yautja females to lead a chase and fight during a mating game, he pursued. He caught her quickly, taking them both to the floor, though he didn't bear down on her as he might a fiery yautja. Oomans were fragile and he would be cautious with her, even if her scent spurred him onto a rough mating.

The unblood wasn't ready to surrender however. The unblood hissed insults and pelted him with harmless projectiles, keeping Raz'ha from taking his prize. 

The ooman kept repeating a strange phrase and speaking to the unblood by name, Mah'sic. Raz'ha recorded that as well.

"What is your claim on my mate?" He growled, hurling a paint brush back at the youngster, who dodged it.

"She is not your mate. She declines your mating." Mah'sic pelted him in the face with some ooman cloth trinket.

"I can smell her musk," Raz'ha barked.

"Oomans always smell like that. I would know, she mates with my sire." The unblood trilled and paced with irritation, just out of Raz'ha's reach. "Release her to me."

#

Val'jek felt fear. The realization was late as it was a rare occurrence. Heart pounding in rhythm with his feet, he raced through the corridor. Young bloods ducked out of his way.

Mah'sic, his youngest pup and apprentice, had contacted him, frantic.

"Come quick, Amelia is in danger," Mah'sic had said through the com. A ruckus and yautja roaring could be heard in the background before the message ended. Images of Amelia's broken body and terror filled eyes assailed his imagination.

He should have never allowed his mate, an ooman, to run free on the clan vessel. Being a common trade stop for many clans, yautja of all backgrounds and temperaments docked on the vessel. Any passing yautja could have taken issue with an ooman painting a mural on a clan ship.

He charged into the training hall, wrist blades extended. Stopping, he was surprised. Amelia was unharmed, but Mah'sic was bleeding bright green blood from several abrasions on his face and shoulders.

His mate was pinned to a mat on the floor and a large green and yellow yautja warrior straddled her petite body. Struggling, her scent of fear was thick in the air. 

Amelia's scent wasn't the only potent smell. Thick male musk filled the large training hall. The large warrior on her wanted to mate, not harm her. He wasn't the only one either. Two young bloods were agitated and bloodied to one side, both emitted the musk.

Mah'sic was nervously dancing before the victorious warrior holding the prize. An unblood, Mah'sic was no match for the large warrior, but his offspring antagonized the warrior regardless.

"You are not permitted to mate, pup. If you do not cease, I will accept your challenge and not be so forgiving," the large yautja barked, mandibles clicking in rapid succession.

"You cannot fight me and keep the ooman at the same time," Mah'sic taunted.

"Mah'sic, whatever you're saying isn't working. He looks pissed," Amelia said, squirming.

"The warrior is correct, you are not blooded yet," Val'jek interrupted.

"Oh, thank god you're here," she said. She pushed at the warrior above her and Val'jek trilled an acknowledgment.

"Elder, I was stalling. These Saracens desire Amelia though she does not return their interest." Mah'sic bowed in deference.

"The female determines who she mates. She does not decline me and I have bested the other." The yautja sniffed the air. "The ooman is in season."

"She tells me she is unwilling in her tongue," Mah'sic spat out.

The warrior looked down at Amelia, uncertain for a moment. Mah'sic edged closer and the warrior snarled, mandibles flaring in warning.

"A trick to steal the ooman," the warrior snapped.

"Mah'sic, young bloods, you are dismissed," Val'jek ordered and the three shuffled out of the room.

"The ooman is in season," the warrior said, though not as confident.

"Is he going to kill me?" Amelia asked, swallowing.

"He intends to mate you," Val'jek explained, in English, for her.

"Tell him I don't want to mate," Amelia insisted. 

"Be still, you will be unharmed." He returned his attention to the warrior. "You scent her fear. She believed you meant her harm."

"She gives off musk and accepted the young blood's offer. Both say she wants to mate. You speak her tongue, tell her I will not harm her," the warrior insisted, brushing her face with his claw. The gesture was gentle for a warrior intending to rut.

"Do you know how to mate an ooman? She will die if you are not cautious." Val'jek shrugged again as if that thought didn't create a very real fear in him. The warrior may be gentle, but he knew little of oomans if he thought she agreed to mate.

"I have seen oomans mate, it is similar. Do you intend to challenge for her or simply pester me with talk?" The warrior was losing his patience.

"What is your name, warrior?" Val'jek asked.

"Honored Warrior Raz'ha, of Saracen Clan," the warrior relented.

"I am Elder Val'jek of Tauren Clan. My mate is named Amelia. She may have indicated a desire to mate in our customs, but oomans are creatures with their own customs. If you desire to mate Amelia, you must court her first." He knelt beside her head and she looked up at him with worry.

Raz'ha looked down at Amelia once more. Leaning in, the warrior nuzzled her neck, making her gasp.

"I will teach you, if you let her up." Val'jek made the offer in earnest. The warrior was just what he was looking for.

"Tell me ooman, do you desire mating?" Raz'ha asked, touching her cheek again, his dark green claws contrasting with her pale skin.

Val'jek translated and Amelia vigorously shook her head, no. 

The warrior understood that. Cursing, Raz'ha released her. "It's true then, she mates only you." The warrior grunted with disappointment.

She scrambled to Val'jek's side like prey darting for cover.

"It's not so simple." He scanned his mate. She was bruised but nothing more. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her erratic heart.

"You desire to mate her badly?" Val'jek asked.

Raz'ha grunted an affirmative. "But if she is unwilling, I will not force the issue."

"It is an ooman custom in your way. It is taboo to mate without a courtship. She may wish to mate you, if you follow some of her customs." Val'jek dangled the chance before the warrior.

"Can she bear my pups?" Raz'ha cocked his head at Amelia.

"If she is willing." This warrior was more than Val'jek dared to hope for. "Would you like to learn the ways of ooman mating?"

"Show me." Raz'ha nodded.

#

 

Raz'ha was surprised to find himself in the Tauren Elder's private quarters to share a meal. The room was larger than his own quarters and it was only a section of the Elder's domain.

The Elder was generous to make the offer and informative about oomans. Chasing the scent didn't seem so foolish while sitting at the formal table with the female and Elder.

"What is the ooman saying?" Raz'ha asked. She chattered on several times with the Elder but he had understood none of it.

"She wants to know why I have you as a guest when you have assaulted her." Elder Val'jek was nonchalant as he heaped meat on a plate for the ooman, who could not reach across the formal table.

"I did not assault the ooman." He was offended. Assaulting an unarmed female was dishonorable. Bad blood.

The Elder spoke to the ooman again in her language. The ooman's face turned pink and she mumbled something.

"I explained that she gave her consent to mate and then reneged, that it is not assault," Val'jek said. "The least we could do to compensate for the misunderstanding is share a meal."

"You said you would show me how to mate the ooman," he reminded after a moment of silence.

The ooman spoke again, drawing Val'jek's attention. The Elder nodded to her and took her plate.

"You can start by serving her more kali." The Elder handed him the plate.

"This is part of mating among oomans?" Raz'ha served a generous helping of the kali because the Ooman looked underfed.

Val'jek nodded. "You are courting, which precedes mating." 

"Pash?" Raz'ha asked the ooman.

She responded after a small hesitation and glance at the Elder.

"She said, yes, please," Val'jek translated.

He served her plate and passed it back, perplexed by how it pertained to mating.

"What is this courting?" he asked.

"Oomans do not choose mates as we do. Females require a longer period to take an interest in a mate, but that is because they are monogamous." The Elder paused to eat.

"One mate?" Monogamous was not a word Raz'ha heard often.

"Usually, but there are a few who deviate, taking on more than one mate. That is my reason for inviting you, in truth. I hope that in time, Amelia will have you as a second mate." The Elder touched the ooman's arm, stroking his knuckles along her bare flesh as if he did not notice he was doing it.

"And to do this, I must court her as an ooman would? I do not think I would make a good ooman." Raz'ha wanted to dismiss the idea out of hand, but it peaked his interest. And the human did smell tantalizing.

"Not as an ooman, but a warrior that respects her and her beliefs. An important one being monogamy and you'd be wise to consider my words. If you mate Amelia, you agree to mate only Amelia for as long as she will have you." Val'jek gave him a level stare.

"I have obligations to my clan. Our numbers are small," Raz'ha said after some thought. The Elder would understand the necessity of siring many more sucklings for his clan. "I could sire more sucklings after her time has passed." He hoped.

Val'jek nodded and spoke with Amelia for a while.

"She does not learn our language?" he asked. It would be difficult to retain a mate he could not communicate with.

"She is learning. Mah'sic instructs her, but I fear her derogatory vocabulary is the most developed. It takes oomans much longer to learn." Val'jek trilled with amusement, looking over his mate. "She does understand most customs, but I did not think she would require yautja mating refusal. The issue will be rectified tonight."

 

The Elder had said refusal specifically. She likely knew what his mating gestures meant then.

"And her scent? Your apprentice, Mah'sic, claimed she always smells of heat," Raz'ha said.

"Sense of smell is weak in oomans and their females are always capable of rutting. They have a short cycle that peaks and wanes. When she peaks the scent is much stronger." The Elder nodded.

"She already smells as a yautja in the height of her season." He rumbled his appreciation of her scent. If she emitted the mating musk every day, he'd be glad to mate her exclusively.

"Wait until her menstrual cycle begins. It is a week of smelling blood and mating musk in which she doesn't wish to mate." Elder Val'jek clicked his mandibles in both amusement and agitation.

Raz'ha spent most of the evening learning the details of ooman courting, even after Amelia retired to Val'jek's room for the night. He was curious about the pair sleeping in the same bed each night, mating or not. He had never considered that and was suddenly eager to try.

# # # #


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Taking a deep even breath, Amelia calmed her nerves. She was at her wits end. She felt ridiculous in a skimpy makeshift outfit, but men liked to see their women scantily clad. At least she hoped yautja men were similar to human men in that regard. It showed off the vicious scars on her belly and down her thigh. Amelia knew Val'jek appreciated those at least.

She had thought it was his culture's fascination with scars that had her mate touching her marks whenever they shared an intimate moment. One night, shortly after their first sexual encounter, Val'jek brought it up.

#

_"Why do you hide them?" Val'jek had asked her, panting from their last round of lovemaking. His cock was still inside of her as he hovered above her, their bodies flush against each other. Val'jek's large claw was pressed against a particularly nasty scar on her thigh, his thumb caressed the base like a sacred talisman._

_"Why do you touch them so much?" Amelia had shot back, unsure of what Val'jek expected of her. Every time she felt Val'jek's claws brush over them she was reminded of her unsightly imperfections. The wounds had healed well, thanks to Val'jek's diligent care, but bright red lines marred where the "hard meat" clawed her. Her stomach and leg would forever be blemished and ugly._

_"They are proof of your honor. It reminds me of your bravery and sacrifice." Val'jek had purred at her, moving from her scar to the nub between her thighs._

_Amelia gasped with renewed interest. "I was scared, not brave."_

_It was their third round and Val'jek was still hard inside of her._

_"Your companions had fled. You aided me. Kept me alive." Val'jek stroked the small nub beneath the pad of his clawed finger._

_"I dragged you twenty feet and pushed a desk against a door. There was nothing chasing me for the moment, and you were the only one equipped to handle hard meats. Scared, not brave." Amelia didn't know if she could continue the conversation as Val'jek rocked his hips against her._

_"You did not let your fear overrule your judgment. For your own benefit or not, I was as you call it, 'a sitting duck.' You kept me alive." Val'jek tapped his mandibles against her cheek, over the other scar she had acquired during their meeting._

_She had a great deal of trouble moving his unconscious body into a safer room and face planted into his chest. Hard meat acid blood lingering on Val'jek's armor had burned her face. She had cut her hands on his weapons righting herself. Their eventual escape had been narrow and she had been a bloody mass of injuries by the time they made it to Val'jek's cruiser._

_"You saved me more than once. Keep me safe in your world even now." Amelia struggled to retain her train of thought. She had to focus on Val'jek's voice in order to process his response._

_"I am a trained warrior. You are a soft ooman, unskilled in battle," Val'jek's gruff reply ended with a purr. Pressing harder against her, his rocking picked up to a more vigorous pace._

#

Shaking her thoughts from the passion Amelia had shared with Val'jek that night, she inspected her scars. They had turned white, no longer a contrasting color from her pale skin. The marks still looked hideous to her, but after that night Val'jek's attention stopped bothering her.

Amelia fanned herself. It wasn't useful to be lost in lust just yet. She had to stick to the plan to retain Val'jek's interest. Plans were not a sign of desperation, or so she told herself several times. Amelia was simply making a proactive effort to maintain a relationship she was happy with, as is, with no other yautja involved. Ever.

That's where the obscenely short skirt and string bikini top came in. Amelia couldn't sew and after several attempts simply used glue in order to create the stripper-wear. She was a terrible seamstress, otherwise she'd have made herself a pair of panties long ago.

The costume was flimsy, making it easy to remove, but that was the point. If she placed her bet on the right horse, when she danced for Val'jek he would want to mate. Giving in right away wasn't part of the plan. She intended to tease him until he lost his long held restraint.

Amelia wasn't sure what else to do. She had been getting along with her mate well for more than a year until he brought up his plan to find her a second mate. They barely spoke now without the issue coming up and ending in an argument.

Val'jek retreated to his research and Amelia to her studio under the pretense of dancing. She painted instead. When her mate discovered the lie, he sent her to paint a training room. Amelia thought it an odd forfeit at the time, but now she realized his intention was to hang her out like bait to see which fish would bite.

Raz'ha bit all right and he had been on her heels ever since. The large yautja from the visiting clan was constantly purring at her, lingering too close until she became warm and aroused. It would doubly annoy her because Val'jek had not mated her since Raz'ha appeared. She was aching with need after spending her nights pressed against Val'jek's hard body. He had used every opportunity to entice her and leave her wanting.

The barbarian even groped her from time to time, and gave her an innocent look of confusion when she pushed his hands away. When Raz'ha pushed her too far with his forced affection, the aggravating yautja always bowed in apology and then would bring her a gift. She refused them and he would always bring another. She was firmly avoiding Raz'ha's trophy room.

Val'jek was encouraging Raz'ha. Mah'sic, her usual escort, was kept busy. When Amelia wanted to leave their quarters, her mate ensured only Raz'ha was available to escort her. Her mate went so far as to invite the warrior to dine and then slipped out for some feigned emergency. Val'jek was eccentric, by yautja and human standards, but it was apparent subtlety was lost on even him.

When she wasn't so aggravated with the two yautja, she could credit Raz'ha with being considerate and attentive, but those moments were short lived. Accepting the warrior felt like she was releasing Val'jek and it made her chest ache to consider the possibility.

Hearing a tap at the door, she straightened her skirt, checked that her media center was queued, and answered the door.

He stood in the doorway to her private studio, towering over her. It was rare anyone entered the space and she was almost as excited about his presence as enticing him.

"Come in," Amelia said, smiling and stepping aside. Her smile froze when Raz'ha shuffled in behind her mate. The giant yautja bowed his head to her as he passed. His mandibles clicked in a pleasant greeting.

"Val'jek, what is this?" she asked, her mind stumbling over this sudden turn of events. How the hell was she going to seduce her mate with that big barbarian hanging around?

"I invited, Raz'ha. He is curious about your species and he would benefit from viewing your performance." Val'jek sounded so formal.

Her heart somersaulted looking at the intruder. Raz'ha moved closer to her, much too close. Feeling the warmth from his skin, she shimmied away, closer to her mate.

"Today isn't a good day. I had something else planned. Perhaps tomorrow?" Amelia didn't think she could perform with Raz'ha scrutinizing her every movement.

The warrior said something to Val'jek, the only word Amelia understood was the yautja equivalent of uniform. Amelia crossed her arms over her chest, feeling both their gazes scanning her in the skimpy outfit.

"It would please me to have Raz'ha's company. What do you have planned?" Val'jek touched a thin strap of her top, distracting her.

A simple drag of his clawed finger or a warm look and her temperature rose and a throb started between her legs. Taking a deep breath, her chest rising closer to his hand, she smelled the faint scent of mating musk. At least one of them was interested. Amelia just hoped it was Val'jek.

Val'jek purred at her and she bit her lip. It used to be that if she but said the word, her mate would move their clothes aside and press his thick cock into her throbbing core. He wouldn't care if anyone else was there to watch and she had to be the restrained one, insisting they move to his quarters. She had to admit the thought of being watched sent a thrill through her. She'd never given into the urge.

"Amelia?" Her mate nudged her chin with two of his knuckles. "What do you have planned?"

"It is private," she said. "For you."

"Show us," Val'jek insisted.

Looking to the larger yautja, Amelia bit back a curse. If the warrior had made the request, or said anything at all, it would be easy for her to decline, but he hadn't. Val'jek was making the request and it would be counterproductive to turn him away. Turning this new warrior away would spoil all her plans, if they weren't ruined already. Cursing Raz'ha in silence, Amelia nodded her consent.

"I will repeat the last performance."

"I am eager to see your new performance, and understand the meaning of these ooman clothes." Val'jek touched the strap again.

"Okay, sure." Amelia didn't know what the hell she was going to do. She had to improvise. Raz'ha was not going to ruin her plans. "There are rules for this one."

"I will translate for Raz'ha," Val'jek acknowledged.

"You must sit over there." She pointed to the long bench near the wall. "Hands off me, no matter what. In fact, hands at your sides at all times." She had never seen her mate masturbate, but it would certainly be counterproductive to her plans if he decided to start now.

Val'jek clicked his mandibles for several moments, looking her over again before translating. Both yautja seated themselves on the bench and waited.

After taking a moment to calm her nerves, Amelia started the music. Both yautja watched her take her position. It was unnerving to face them, but necessary. Looking Val'jek in the eye, slow sensuous music filled the room. Amelia danced, swaying her hips.

#

Val'jek had an idea of what Amelia's small clothing meant when he entered her studio. His hope had been for Raz'ha to smell her natural scent when she exerted herself in combination with her physical grace. Forcing the warrior into his mate's sanctuary was underhanded, but sometimes a clever ploy was required with his stubborn ooman.

She would bond with the warrior in a place sacred to her. Bringing Raz'ha was doubly fortunate with Amelia dancing so provocatively in clothes that left nothing to the imagination. Oomans were modest and Val'jek never saw his mate with so much flesh exposed outside of their mating.

Her ooman dancing was different from her normal private performance. Hips swaying with innuendo, Amelia's moves were purely sexual. Eyes locked with his, her movements were not controlled with her usual precision, rather flowing with lust.

When she turned away, bottom swaying as she stomped to a chair, Val'jek glanced at his companion. The warrior's mandibles were tense, half open and unmoving. Val'jek was resisting the urge to purr as well. Amelia wanted to mate, the scent was strong with her arousal.

She slid the chair across the mat with a fluid movement. Amelia mounted the chair as she would a lover, her lean thighs spreading and straddling the seat. Val'jek clicked his mandibles and Raz'ha purred for a moment before cutting it off. As his mate molested the chair in salacious and enticing ways, the air in the room seemed to fill with thick mating musk.

Reaching behind her back, she tugged on a string and the top loosened. Groping and stimulating her mammary glands, breasts she called them, beneath her top, her scent became more potent. Bending over, her legs spread wide, the top slipped over her head and fell to the floor. Upright again, she covered her breasts with her hands before revealing them one finger at a time.

Amelia lifted one foot on the chair, her back to them, her bottom jutting out. Looking over her shoulder, her lip curled with a seductive smile. Her delicate ooman hands hooked into the scrap of material tied around her hips.

Val'jek was riveted to her sensuous gyrating hips as the scrap of material loosened and was removed inch by inch. Raz'ha clicked his mandibles, leaning forward as if to see better. Twirling the material with her fingers, she tossed it at their feet. Val'jek reached for it, but stopped short and allowed Raz'ha to take it.

The perfect round globes of pale flesh, exposed and positioned for mating, beckoned to him. Val'jek grunted, wanting to rise and end her dance with mating. She was not finished and mounted the chair again, arching and gyrating, her sex exposed to both yautja warriors. Val'jek was aching with the need to mate, his loins tightening beyond comfort.

Amelia marched to him, her eyes set and breasts bouncing with each determined step. She mounted him like her chair, straddling him and humping the air in front of his abdomen with her naked sex. Reaching for her, Amelia tsk'd at him.

"Rules," she said, her voice thick with arousal.

Val'jek gripped the bench in order to follow the rules he agreed to. She smelled tantalizing. Groaning as Amelia pressed her breasts and sex all over his body, Val'jek was struggling with his control. He purred at her, trilling with need and Raz'ha joined in.

Amelia responded by pushing her fingers between her thighs and opening the folds of her sex. Groaning, she stimulated the small bud between her folds then dipped her fingers inside her sex.

"Pauk," Raz'ha grunted, reminding Val'jek of the other warrior's presence.

#

Trying to spite Raz'ha, she punished herself. Amelia was aroused beyond good sense. She hadn't expected Val'jek to have the willpower to keep his hands to himself, despite her rule. Before Raz'ha sent her plans scattering in the wind, she was supposed to be beneath Val'jek having her first orgasm by now.

Time to see where the rabbit hole led, she decided. Either Val'jek would be more aroused or jealous and she'd have a reason for all his planning. Amelia admitted she was aroused by the idea of Val'jek watching her play with the aggravating yautja warrior.

She mounted the clothed warrior. Who knew she was into kink?

Raz'ha reached for her.

"Rules," she said sliding away from his hands.

Raz'ha made a show of placing his hands on the bench as he purred at her. Amelia knew what that type of purring meant and the warrior did it often.

Raz'ha didn't need his hands to tease her. When she grinded against his abdomen, he grinded back. Lifting his hips, his groin pressed against her. The warrior groaned, clicked his mandibles, and trilled at her in appreciation.

Each time she became a little hotter and a little wetter. Amelia was dripping on him, but she didn't care.

Pressing her breasts near his face, Raz'ha brushed a tusked mandible across her sensitized nipple. She groaned with the thrill it sent between her legs. Unfortunately, Amelia had no idea how to transition from erotic teasing to erotic screwing.

In the end, the warrior helped her along. His large clawed hands were careful not to touch her as he loosened and removed articles of clothing and armor. Straddled by her naked thighs, his leg armor was stuck on but he loosened it. His deep set amber eyes never left hers.

Raz'ha was giving her the option to mate, or not. He removed the hard cover for his loins and shoved aside the cloth. The next time she would grind against him it would be flesh to flesh.

The warrior's erect cock was thick and long, throbbing with his elevated pulse. Amelia was tempted to slide down and impale herself on his erection. She wanted to end the torture that had been building for weeks. Damn Val'jek.

Licking her lip, both yautja trilled and purred. Placing her hand on Raz'ha's shoulder for balance, Amelia slid against his length, wetting his impressive manhood with her juices. Raz'ha arched nearly sliding in her entrance but Amelia lifted her hips away. She was rewarded with a frustrated grunt.

Val'jek straddled the bench closer and she realized he had undressed.

"Share," her mate ordered, though which one of them he spoke to she wasn't sure.

Raz'ha nodded her to Val'jek, still keeping his hands to himself.

She had to wing her lap dance with her mate's new position, but no one seemed to mind as long as she presented her over sexed flesh. Taking more liberties was easy with Val'jek too. They knew their boundaries.

She wrapped her legs around her mate, using the bench to lever her hips up and grinding against his abdomen. His straining cock brushed her bottom. Leaning back on her elbows, she clumsily bumped into Raz'ha. Both yautja steadied her with their hands then released her to continue her game.

Tilting her head back to see Raz'ha watching her, his cock nudged the back of her head. She rested her head on his thigh, his erection flush against her ear and cheek. Raz'ha rocked his hips, brushing his cock against her. Amelia let him have his fun, focusing her attention on Val'jek again.

She nudged Val'jek's cock with her sex, wetting him. Val'jek jerked a little, nudging her folds and Amelia pressed down in return. The bulbous head slid inside of her opening. Before it went too far, Amelia lifted, releasing his cock which bounced against her aching folds. Val'jek made a hissing sound, his mandibles flaring and flattening as she repeated the tease several more times.

Splayed out and tangled between the two large yautja made her feel euphoric and reckless. Turning her head, she snaked out her tongue and stroked Raz'ha's shaft, licking the ridges. Raz'ha made a similar hissing sound but her playing was cut short.

Val'jek slid his entire erection inside of her with a quick hard push. Raz'ha steadied her, his eyes glued to where her body joined with Val'jek.

"You steal my self control." Val'jek's rough voice sounded apologetic but she was giving a silent thanks to whatever god was out there. Amelia moaned, finding it difficult to speak. Val'jek's clawed hands gripped her buttocks as he pounded into her wet opening, pushing her hard against Raz'ha.

The warrior said something, she didn't understand, with a grumble and his hands closed over her aching breasts.

"What?" Amelia mumbled, nuzzling Raz'ha's cock, just out of reach of her mouth.

"If I'm going to use my hands, he will too," Val'jek translated between long rumbling purrs.

The warrior explored, surprising Amelia with his firm but gentle touches. Neither male seemed deterred by the other. Raz'ha even leaned over her to touch the folds of her sex as Val'jek continued to ride her, unperturbed by the hand splaying between them. Surely Val'jek felt the fingers brush against his cock.

"Pretty ooman," Raz'ha said and purred.

It was the first English she heard him speak. She was supposed to say something in return but nothing came to mind as he found the bud between her folds. The warrior pressed down, then rubbed the nub gently. Pleasure lanced up her spine directly from Raz'ha's touch.

Gripping the warrior's thigh, Amelia gasped and moaned with each thrust and stroke. Feeling her peak climbing, she writhed, dimly aware of both yautja holding her in place. Her dance was officially over. She bucked against Raz'ha's hand and Val'jek's cock.

"Jesus Christ." Amelia swore she was in heaven. Close enough to release that her core trembled and clenched, she arched her back.

Val'jek was saying something and she had to focus on it. It wasn't English.

Raz'ha's talented hand moved away and she grasped at it, insisting that he finish her off. She was no match for a determined yautja. The warrior took her wrist and placed her hand on his cock instead. Oh. Raz'ha wanted his pleasure too.

She stroked him with clumsy fingers but a firm grip.

Val'jek lifted her hips higher, never once slowing his thick cock sliding in and out of her.

Her clit felt bereft, swollen and ignored. She groaned, tightening her legs around his trim waist, hoping to draw him closer. With a little more stimulation, she would find her release.

Raz'ha's hand closed over hers, showing her how he liked his cock handled.

Harsh breathing was loud in the room, as the music ended.

Val'jek groaned, his thrusting becoming erratic and rough. Amelia felt him pulsing inside of her and warm seed made her more slick. Her mate grinded against her, emitting more groans and a soft trilling purr.

Amelia blinked in surprise, forgetting the warrior's cock in her hand. Val'jek had never left her behind before, not even their first time. Back when he was learning her alien physiology he had still pleasured her. She whimpered in protest as he slid out of her.

His cock wasn't soft yet, that took a few minutes, often hardening again before becoming limp enough to slide out of her. There was more than enough time to return the favor but he didn't. Panting and trilling with his appreciation, he set her bottom on the bench.

"But-" She thought of nothing else to say.

Val'jek rubbed her thighs and then took her in his arms. Raz'ha let her go. Upright she looked her mate in the eye and his mandibles twitched upward, his equivalent of a smile.

"I ache," she said desperate for relief. Her vagina throbbed with unfulfilled need.

Her mate trilled and dragged her flush against him, her hardened nipples smashed against his smooth muscled chest. He pulled her legs over his thighs, as if she were giving him another lap dance.

Raz'ha pressed against her backside, his erect cock pushing against her bottom. The yautja had a short conversation before Val'jek lifted her hips and Raz'ha's cock nudged the folds of her sex. It took two tries before he nudged her opening. Raz'ha purred with self satisfaction and slid home.

She hissed.

Raz'ha had looked about the size of Val'jek but inside her throbbing sex he felt a tad bigger. Val'jek had to work many days to stretch her sufficiently to make sex enjoyable. Jesus, the warrior was large.

Her mate purred a soothing tone at her, rubbing her sides. "He will go slow, relax."

"You planned this," she blurted out, the sting taking away some of passion's fog from her mind.

"I took an opportunity and gained satisfactory results. You do not mind two mates," Val'jek reasoned and nuzzled her neck with his mandibles.

Raz'ha's hand reached between them to touch her clit. She had to show her mate the purpose of that nub, no way the warrior figured it out without coaching from Val'jek.

 

#

Raz'ha had never felt anything so soft and tight wrapped around his cock before. And the smell made him near delirious. Arousal was infinitely better smelling than heat. If she walked around smelling so good, he would be fighting off hordes of warriors wanting to rut the little ooman. Over his dead body, he thought.

Amelia clenched around his cock, pressing down harder, trying to take more of him inside her sex. He grunted, almost seeding her prematurely.

He tried to distract himself by focusing on pleasuring the ooman exactly as the elder had instructed. Even that made him want to seed her.

Amelia's soft ooman body was sensitive and responsive. Her scent flared, her temperature rising with it. Oomans made soft throaty sounds when pleased and he shivered from hearing her. Even her mammary glands swelled, the nipples peaked and she moaned when he had tested their softness. She was a warrior's fantasy that he never knew to have.

"Please," she said, her voice breathy.

Raz'ha recognized the word from dinner and groaned. She was pleading for him to mate her. He couldn't take much more pleasure. He humped her, rough and erratic like a young blood mating for the first time. She groaned in return. At least Raz'ha had enough brain capacity left to continue rubbing her sex, so she might feel pleasure too.

Raz'ha wasn't prepared for what her pleasure would mean for his cock.

Amelia arched with unknown ooman strength and cried out. Her entire body shivered, even around his cock, sucking and wetting him more.

Raz'ha was too stunned to roar his prowess with his release, making only a choked hissing noise between his teeth. Sparks burst behind his eyes, his entire body clenching beyond his control as wave after wave of his seed streamed out of his cock and into his new mate. He hoped he gave her a suckling, but couldn't voice that thought. He slumped back on the bench, out of breath.

Amelia was slumped over on Val'jek also out of breath and trembling. "Jesus Christ," she said again.

He didn't know what it meant, and then belatedly realized he had erred. Oomans wanted to be held and "cuddled" like a suckling after mating. How he was supposed to do that when his bones had turned gelatinous Raz'ha wasn't sure.

Val'jek covered for his error, the elder's arms secure around Amelia and petting her sweat slicked spine.

Gathering his strength, Raz'ha sat up. The elder nodded his approval and let Raz'ha take the ooman. Settling her in his lap, the ooman squirmed and fussed like a suckling so Raz'ha held her like he had seen mothers do. He cradled her body to his chest and rubbed the top of her head with his jaw. He trilled soothingly for her.

Elation filled him. It worked. Amelia sighed and slumped against him, her ooman arms twining around his torso.

The elder gave a second nod of approval. "Come," Val'jek said, rising.

Raz'ha rose as well and floundered. They had not covered what happens now. Was he supposed to set her down? Leave? He would rather sit for a while. This cuddling was not as silly as it sounded.

"Amelia prefers to rest after mating. We will accompany her in our bed," the elder said.

Raz'ha was half naked, while not modest like the ooman, it was bad form to leave armor strewn across the floor for anyone to find.

"Our armor," he said.

The elder was naked, all his armor on the floor with Raz'ha's.

"No one is permitted here. It will be fine for now." The elder he led the way toward the private room.

#

"When she is finished resting she will be embarrassed," Val'jek warned Raz'ha.

The warrior clicked his mandibles in acknowledgment, though he couldn't understand the ramifications of it yet.

Val'jek prolonged Amelia's satiated state by quickly moving the trio to their bed, where they curled up together. She dozed for a while, never quite asleep but lingering on the brink for the better part of an hour. It was time for her short sleep cycle now. Both yautja kept speaking to a minimum to prevent disturbing her.

He showed the warrior how to help soothe his mate and watched as the warrior followed his directions with careful precision.

The warrior's large clawed hand smoothed her hair down, playing with the soft locks, a curious tilt to his head. Raz'ha used his claws on her scalp, careful of his strength and sharp natural weapons.

Amelia hummed her appreciation and sighed.

The warrior looked up with the silent question.

Val'jek merely nodded. It was simple to tell with his ooman if the warrior made a mistake. She would give a quick, high stress verbal response, a cry of pain or anger.

The warrior returned his attention to pleasing Amelia and allowed Val'jek to contemplate her second mate.

The second mate plan turned out much better than he expected this soon, at least. Val'jek had spent months figuring out how to draw Amelia into mating. Neither of them knew how to communicate their desire in a way the other understood back then.

He had given her all the signs of his interest, purring and trilling, showing her his trophies. Val'jek smelled her arousal, but never managed to earn her consent to mate. Even underhanded tricks earned him little progress. He had a makeshift guest bed, but he never showed it to her, forcing her to sleep beside him. He used every chance given to touch her.

Frustrated, he had pinned her on his bed and enveloped her ooman jaws with his mandibles. The gesture was pushing too far for a yautja and disrespectful if the female wasn't willing.

His mate hadn't understood how to acknowledge, or refuse, the gesture and pressed her strange mouth to his face, avoiding his razor sharp teeth. Locked in the embrace, they were still at square one. Language had to come first and mating shortly after. Raz'ha had only been pursuing her for weeks.

The warrior was far more interested in Amelia than Val'jek dared hope for in the beginning. His expectations had been closer to finding a willing yautja who could look after his beloved and be discrete when mating with other yautja. If he did not return from his upcoming mission, he needed to know his mate would be cared for.

He dreaded explaining the mission to her. She could not accompany him. It was dangerous and oomans could not survive the planet's surface without protective gear which yautja didn't have for an ooman. He refused to leave her on a ship in space. Alone. The need for supplies and air aside, any number of things might go wrong and she would have no way of getting help. It was too risky.

She must remain with the clan ship. The problem was his mate was only considered his pet. Property. She needed a protector to ensure she remained safe.

Val'jek's offspring, Mah'sic, was not scheduled to be blooded before the trip and therefor not a viable option. Any number of blooded yautja could claim her and Mah'sic wasn't experienced enough to fend them all off.

The only alternative was to secure a second mate, one who had an interest in Amelia and keeping her happy. That or drop her off on Earth. It was forbidden because she knew too much about yautja. He had been willing to risk the dishonor if he couldn't find her a mate however.

The warrior was more than adequate. Raz'ha was curious about every aspect of his mate, from her smell to every nuanced gesture she made. It was not love, Val'jek knew. The warrior's understanding of her personality and customs was still too limited.

There was potential there. He had checked into the warrior's background to be sure. Love was ideal but not required. Val'jek shared love with Amelia. Raz'ha and Amelia must merely be fond and attracted to each other for Val'jek to feel secure leaving her for a mission.

The warrior gave a soft purr as Amelia stirred, shifting into a more comfortable position for sleep.

There would be repercussions for mating in her studio. Oomans courted longer first. She hadn't intended that dance for Raz'ha and they all knew it. The erotic event was spurred on by mating musk and prolonged need.

Val'jek added his purr to Raz'ha's. He mused, Amelia did some irrational things when aroused.

# # # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: Polished some of the writing but left most of it "as is" because it's very old writing. Otherwise I made a few minor adjustments to better fit with the more developed version of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia twiddled her thumbs in Val'jek's lab. Her mate of course was not in his lab after the argument she had with him that morning. Was that in the morning? She couldn't tell in space. Yautja had more hours in a day than she. 

She tried to cycle her hours so she slept when her mate slept, then took a nap in the middle of his day. Had she taken a nap or slept eight hours? It was getting late and time to sleep again, but with Val'jek or without she wasn't sure because he was working late often.

Amelia had been stupid. Beyond stupid. Sex with the warrior had been a mistake she couldn't take it back. With encouragement from the incident Val'jek and Raz'ha were running rampant.

Since she had encouraged her mate's ridiculous scheme, the warrior was twice as persistent with his gifts, trophies and purring. Purring was a weakness. The sound made her warm and achy. 

Amelia was near smothered by the warrior most days. If he weren't so intent on keeping her, she would certainly enjoy exploring the yautja's sexual nature. Her mate clearly wanted her to.

The studio was enough to fluster her whenever she remembered the way Val'jek and Raz'ha pleasured her. Their purrs made her shiver with anticipation of a repeat performance. Why couldn't he be like most humans, or even normal yautja? Yautja didn't appear to linger with one mate no matter how many times they screwed. One time with Raz'ha and he was ready to get down on one knee, figuratively speaking. 

She was never having sex with another alien as long as she lived.

To make matters worse, her mate had invited Raz'ha to remain in their quarters, in their bed. Amelia balked. Unpleasant words were exchanged and Val'jek had stormed out to continue working on whichever project kept him away the past few weeks. Another secret he wasn't sharing. 

She started to wonder if he had found another woman, one of his own kind. Was this a ploy to pawn her off on Raz'ha?

"Do you miss your kind?" Mah'sic asked, drawing her from her paranoid thoughts. 

They were quiet together today. 

The unblood usually had a million questions and a million more tests to run when she was in the lab. After witnessing her fight with Val'jek, Mah'sic had grown quiet and withdrawn. He hadn't asked his questions, nor asked her to do anything but sit on the table and wear a sensor. The unblood had watched his alien computer screen since.

"Sometimes." She shrugged. She missed her brother more than humans in general, but he was gone and living with her people would not alleviate that ache.

"You fight with Val'jek now." Mah'sic never called Val'jek father and she didn't know why. They were close, abnormally so for Yautja father and son relationships. Yautja knew their bloodlines but were raised by their mothers and then trained by skilled warriors. There was little, if any, bonding done between fathers and sons, at least in their clan. Val'jek mentioned other clans were structured differently.

"We have always fought, just not in front of you." Amelia picked at the sensor on her arm. Fighting in front of Mah'sic was testament to how badly the relationship had gone off course.

"Is it because Elder Val'jek goes on a mission and is leaving you with Raz'ha?" the unblood asked in earnest.

"Mission? What mission?" Her heart skipped a beat. Her mate was leaving her behind. Forever?

"To the kainde amedha hive." He looked up at her, his head cocked to the side, his work forgotten for the moment. "You did not know."

"He said nothing. How long will he be gone, do you know?" She twisted the sensor with unsteady fingers. Yanking it from her skin with a sting and a plop, she set the device aside. If her mate was ditching her then she wasn't sitting still for any more tests.

"Until the mission is successful." He looked at the discarded sensor. The large unblood fidgeted, unsure of what to do with her now. 

Sometimes she forgot Mah'sic was a grown male when he fret. 

"What mission?" She slid off the table. He reached to steady her from the long drop, but she swat his claws away. She wasn't in the mood to be coddled like some pet.

"The hive must be relocated to a suitable planet. Elder Val'jek is leading a team of four. They leave before my Chiva," Mah'sic said. "May I continue the scan?"

"No. No more exams." She felt a vicious anger burning in the pit of her stomach. Val'jek was abandoning her. All the pieces fell into place. He was distancing himself from her. The fights. Raz'ha. They were all ways for Val'jek to run off and leave her in his strange alien world.

"Where is Val'jek now?" she demanded.

The unblood was hesitant, looking her over as if trying to figure out the best course of action.

"Mah'sic, I will search for him if I must." Demands didn't usually work on yautja but threatening to do something incredibly stupid got her a boon or two in a compromise. She had more than a year to work that one out on her mate. Mah'sic made an easier target for the dirty play. The unblood answered to Val'jek, but her mate seemed to answer to no one.

"I will request that he return," Mah'sic said.

She nodded and left the lab, wishing there was a manual door to slam in anger. Fortunately for the doors, they were all automatic.

Val'jek made her wait, but she took comfort in that he didn't bring Raz'ha along. 

#

Val'jek entered his quarters with caution. His mate was no threat to him, but fighting with her was arduous and occupied his thoughts for days when he could ill afford the distraction. If he was careless in his planning, he would perish on his mission.

Amelia was pacing the sitting room and Val'jek scanned her to see just how angry she was. Red hot heat signature consistent with anger. Her fists clenched and her strange Ooman nose flared with erratic breaths. She faced him.

"I had to find out from Mah'sic," she snapped at him, her fists clenching again.

"I heard," he acknowledged.

"Were you ever going to tell me or was the plan to disappear and hope I didn't notice?" She was fair seething at him.

"You were not ready to hear of the mission." He crossed his arms over his chest. She still wasn't ready, but it was too late now.

"What the pauk is that supposed to mean?" She glared.

He hesitated before constructing his careful reply. "You were not prepared for my absence. I saw no reason to worry you needlessly early. I meant no offense."

Her fists unclenched and she softened. "What is this mission, Val'jek?"

"Come, sit with me." He settled on the cushioned chair, holding his hand out for her to join him.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and waited. She watched him with lingering anger and indecision.

"We will speak and discuss my arrangements." Val'jek left his hand in the open, waiting.

She took three slow steps until she stood between his thighs. "You aren't going to consult me, are you?"

"Within reason," he said, stroking her face. Feeling her soft skin, he slid his hand down the front of her, from cheek to belly. His mate was tiny compared to a yautja. It never ceased to amaze him. His claws spanned her waist, touching. Her pulse thrummed through her stomach and he felt it against his claws. Val'jek rubbed small circles against her pliable flesh to soothe her.

"Come, sit." He tugged her, but let her make the choice. 

She settled in his lap, legs curling, breasts against his chest. 

Val'jek purred low and soothing, though he doubted it would be enough to keep her anger at bay.

"Tell me," she insisted with a level chin. "Everything."

"Kainde amedha are near extinct. We must preserve them in order to preserve our traditions," Val'jek said and purred again. 

"And you are on a mission to preserve monsters?" she asked. "This doesn't make me feel better."

"There are few planets where we keep them, but one is located near a star. This star is dying and will destroy the planet. Before that happens some prey must be harvested and relocated." He rubbed her back.

She gasped, her lips parting and eyes widening. "They're dangerous. How will you relocate them?"

"We will freeze a few and transport them to a safe planet," he said. He intended to take a queen but he needed to work his mate into that revelation slowly. The last queen she had seen still gave her trouble with terrible night dreams.

"You are going to be on a ship with live hard meats in space?" Amelia's fingers gripped his armor, her knuckles brushing his skin.

"They will be frozen and stored properly." Being locked in a ship with dangerous prey was not the difficult part of the mission. The dying star could destroy the planet at any time. Flares or spikes in radiation could be lethal if he was caught unaware. 

Retrieving the necessary specimen in an active hive was going to be difficult. Not just any kainde amedha would do. Val'jek was only relocating a few and he needed to find perfect specimen and they had to be captured, not killed. 

He always considered capturing prey the ultimate hunt. Even Amelia, an untrained ooman with a tender heart could kill. The skill required to bring in live prey was significantly greater than killing.

"Then you just take them somewhere else? This is insane. Hard meats kill people and you're going to make sure they survive?" She squirmed in his lap. 

Val'jek locked an arm around her. She wanted to speak of his mission and he would do so in full measure. "Our preserves have always been maintained and controlled. There is no risk of infestation once they are on the new planet."

"And p-132 was what? They killed my brother and all those other people for what? So you can bring back a skull?" Amelia's chin rose a notch.

"That was not us. Oomans found wild kainde amedha and brought it into their population." He shrugged. He had handled that infestation with her help.

"Then what were you doing there?" Her head tilted and her brow furrowed.

"I was studying oomans from the planet's orbit and my ship detected the hard meats. We do not let them roam free. When we find wild infestations, we destroy them. Which is why it is necessary to save the ones in our preserve." He knew she didn't want to understand. She harbored fear and anger over her brother's death.

"Some species should be extinct," she said stubbornly.

"I have met yautja who have said that about your species." Val'jek purred at her upon realizing the insult he dealt. He clicked an apology. 

She let it pass. "So you are going to capture your prey. Load it on your ship and fly through space to another planet. Where you will let them go and come home?" Amelia blinked up at him like she didn't understand what she just said.

"I must ensure they thrive." This part his mate was not going to like.

"What? Are you going to build them houses, pools, and swing sets? You can build them a nice little club house where they can eat people and spawn more bugs." She glared again.

He removed his mask, setting it on the arm of the chair. He clicked his mandibles thoughtfully.

"You are. You're going to give them people to make more of those things." She scrambled off of his lap.

"Bad bloods. I will give them bad blood oomans." And only because it would be easier for her to accept. Val'jek watched her glaring at him.

"How fitting using monsters to breed monsters," she snapped.

"Amelia, I will not fight with you about this," Val'jek said. "My people hunt kainde amedha. We hunt pyode amedha. You acknowledged this. You remain here knowing this."

She glared at him.

"Let's discuss Raz'ha," he said, changing his mind about mission details. She was not ready to hear all the risks and precautions in full.

She took a sharp breath and looked away. He had no idea why she fought her desire for Raz'ha so hard. They were compatible.

"I don't suppose you'll take him with you. I'm sure he would produce very lovely kainde amedha." She gave a smile that held no humor. The backward ooman gesture had confused Val'jek early in their relationship.

"You will remain with Raz'ha while I complete my mission." He stood and his mate stepped back.

"No." She shook her head.

"There is no other choice to keep you safe."

"Mah'sic is here. I can remain with him. I will stay in our rooms and not leave until you return." She was babbling, her hand covering her mouth, muffling her words. It was a strange habit unique to Amelia when she was nervous.

"Mah'sic cannot keep you safe. He will leave for his chiva, and should he not return there will be no protection." Val'jek reached for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't say that. Mah'sic will not die on that stupid hunt," she said, raising her chin in challenge again. 

He half expected her to shove him and make the challenge official.

"How many arguments do you wish to have, Amelia?" he asked gently.

"I don't want Raz'ha. I want you. I love you." Her green eyes shined with the strange ooman liquid grief. Taking her in his arms, he lifted her off her feet. He brushed her face with his mandible tusks.

"And I love you, that is why Raz'ha is necessary. I must leave you protection so I may focus on my mission. I will return to you with honor," Val'jek said. He purred for her.

"Why must it be you?" she murmured, her face pressing to his neck.

"I possess the knowledge and so I must go." The wetness from her eyes leaked down his neck leaving a warm itchy trail.

"Stay." Her voice was muffled against his flesh.

"There is time yet. Let me ease your worry." Val'jek purred deeper. He would soothe and love her until the worry was forgotten, for at least a few moments.

Sliding her down his body, letting her feel how simple proximity aroused him, he placed Amelia on her feet. Her ear pressed to his chest as she listened to his purring. He cradled her against his erection but for only a moment.

He loosened her dress and let it slip to the floor. She pressed her warm, bare flesh against his armor. His sharp tipped claws grazed down her back, tracing her spine and chasing her pleasure shivers. Amelia's bottom was round and smooth, still small in his too large claws. The wetness from her eyes dried quickly and Amelia's potent scent of arousal pleased him.

Her fingers worked his belt and loin coverings with ease. Val'jek removed his chest armor, Amelia's ooman skin didn't abide it during mating.

Clever hands stroked his cock with a tenderness he had never known before Amelia. Groaning his pleasure, he hefted her up into his arms.

She gasped, gripping his biceps, still awed by his strength. 

He trilled his amusement, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Her natural lubrication smeared on his cock, wet and warm as he rubbed their sexes together. Her breath panted on his chest followed by wet and warm touches from her fleshy mouth. The word she called those touches of her mouth to his flesh escaped his passion fogged mind.

Aligned with her sex, he slid his cock into her welcoming heat.

"Val'jek," she moaned.

He enjoyed the idle pleasure of her tight sheath for a moment.

"Please." Amelia strained against him.

Gripping her bottom, Val'jek lifted her, exposing his cock to humid air. Artificial gravity allowed her to slide back down until their bodies met.

"Purr for me," Amelia gasped against his chest.

Val'jek purred deep in his chest for her. Amelia pressed her ear to his chest, murmuring her appreciation.

Val'jek slid her up and down on his throbbing erection, shivering with the tightening of her inner muscles. Amelia was close, more in need than he anticipated.

"Your mouth." Val'jek nudged the top of her head, ceasing his purring.

Her head tilted up and Val'jek hunched to reach her. Mandibles encasing her human jaws, He pressed the sensitive inner flesh against her mouth. Her mouth brushed against him. The soft fleshy tongue laved at him between nips from her blunt teeth. Val'jek groaned before resuming the purring she craved.

A gasp against his teeth and she tightened around his cock. Amelia rode him hard, her thighs squeezing and hips bucking in his hands. Moaning, she grasped the tendrils at the base of his skull. She convulsed and cried out, scraping her cheeks against his tusks.

The hot gush of wetness slid down his cock with her womanhood clenching and relaxing around him. He gave a broken purr, dropping to his knees and releasing her face. Pleasure burned through his cock and he throbbed his seed into her. Val'jek roared his pleasure, holding her too tightly to his chest.

Spent, Val'jek rumbled his affection and panted. Amelia made herself more comfortable in his lap, humming in response.

"Do you plan to abandon me?" Amelia said, face in his chest, sex still gripping his cock.

Val'jek struggled to determine her meaning. Did she consider going on a mission without her abandonment?

"Val'jek?" Her voice rose in pitch and her heart pounded all over again as if still mating.

"I intend to go on the mission and return." Hoping that was the right answer, he cradled her.

"But what of me?" she persisted.

"I do not understand what answer you seek, Amelia." Val'jek clicked his mandibles, frustrated by this invisible communication barrier.

"When you return. Will you still want me as your mate, just me?" she asked.

"I have not given you any indication otherwise." Val'jek balked at the idea. He wasn't giving her up, not for anyone or anything.

"Then Raz'ha is just your temporary solution?" She fingered the base of his head, where tendrils met flesh.

Val'jek clicked his mandibles. Raz'ha was intending to be permanent. It was cruel to the warrior to give him a mate then rip her away after a handful of months. Once Val'jek returned, Amelia did have a choice in the matter. If she refused Raz'ha, Val'jek would work hard to change her mind, but ultimately it was her decision. Yautja did not force women of any species.

"We will see," he said after a while.

"Come to bed with me." Her voice was soft and breathy against his skin.

"I must return to my work," he said.

"For a short while," she insisted, her hips rocking against his, wet heat coaxing him to another round.

"A short while and then I return to my work." Val'jek clicked his mandibles with feigned annoyance and she smiled. He stood, holding her body locked to his. She murmured her appreciation as he walked to the bed chamber. 

Val'jek tarried longer than he intended, making her writhe in pleasure half a dozen more times. It was fortunate she fell asleep after a gentle mating or he would have stayed longer when he was already late. 

He donned his armor, forgoing cleansing in deference to time. Warriors were waiting for his instruction on the best methods to capture and contain prey. They would all smell Amelia's scent mixed with his musk but few commented on such a thing to his face. Still, it was disrespectful to be late when Val'jek had been the one to schedule the training outside the usual time. There was much to do and so little time before the star destroyed the preserve.

Val'jek draped a fur over Amelia's sleeping form. He considered informing her that Raz'ha had access to their quarters. Raz'ha was expected to be arriving at any time to sleep. Clicking his mandibles with indecision, Val'jek considered her. She slept soundly, her chest rising and falling with even breaths. It would be a shame to wake her for another dispute when she was satiated for the moment.

Val'jek brushed her hand with the back of his knuckles and left the room in silence. He would send word to Raz'ha to let Amelia rest undisturbed this sleep cycle.

# # # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: Polished some of the old writing but left most of it as is. Hopefully no one minds and quality will improve as the chapters progress. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if people are reading here, but did some more polishing in this chapter and a few detail changes.

Chapter Four

It was late when Raz'ha entered Elder Val'jek's quarters because getting a translator implant had taken longer than expected. The lights were dim, signaling the occupants were asleep. Opting to leave the lights alone, in case Amelia was sensitive to the change, he explored the quarters. 

They were considerably larger than his own on the Saracen's clan ship. The quarters were divided into several rooms, compared to his two; one for sleeping and the other for all else. 

Elder Val'jek was a respected and, by all accounts he heard, a feared politician and fighter. Stories of the elder ripping out yautja spines in challenges were widely circulated. A few whispered he might be leaning into bad blood territory. 

There were claims of secret dealings between the elder and the clan's high priestess, or so everyone insisted. It was all speculation, but it made him wonder how else Elder Val'jek was able to make so many arrangements for an ooman. Taurens swore Amelia had a seat beside the elder at sacred ceremonies. Some were quite disturbed, but most seemed amused, to see the eccentric yautja settling with alien prey. All were adamant about their respect for the elder.

Raz'ha was an experienced warrior, respected, but not wielding the kind of power Elder Val'jek was rumored to hold. His own quarters were standard and he did not have his own ship. No one did in his clan. Ships were shared and many hunts were performed in groups. Being one of the more skilled Saracen warriors, he was allotted more usage of ships for private and small group hunts. 

Elder Val'jek had his own ship, an upgraded mid-size vessel he spent more time on than the clan ship. The elder spent most of his time researching alien species and worlds. It was an oddity being from a famous bartering clan. Clans from all over traveled to the Tauren clan ship to trade for supplies. It was easier than returning to their home world, Yaut.

If he had quarters and privileges like Elder Val'jek, he might never leave the ship. He could easily slip into a training position and spend his free time learning Amelia's quirks. Hunting would be a matter of sport instead of a bid for status and survival in his clan.

The entry room was tidy and sparse like those of most warriors. There was a dining area and seating that doubled as storage, likely where entertainment was kept. He had seen it when he dined there so Raz'ha moved on.

He was familiar with the middle door, which led to Amelia's private room. The Elder made him agree to never enter her room without her permission. It was the only condition set upon gaining rights to Elder Val'jek's quarters. There was even a biometric lock on her door. He wondered if the elder had given himself access rights on the lock or not.

To the left was the door to the sleeping quarters, slightly open. He had never seen a door paused so. The elder explained Amelia refused to sleep alone with the door closed. Knowing the doors were not meant to be stopped mid motion Raz'ha shook his head. It must have been modified. He doubted the elder owned anything that wasn't adjusted in some way.

To the right were two doors and he tried the first one. The door slid open to reveal a lavatory. The washroom was fully equipped for excretions and washing. Raz'ha clicked his mandibles, impressed with the private accommodations. On the clan ship, he used public facilities to relieve himself or wash. It was common for many yautja.

He entered the other door to find an office of sorts. It doubled as a trophy room and mounted skulls lined the walls. In the center was a desk with half a dozen beakers and electronics, many Raz'ha couldn't identify. He backed out of the sterile room, doubting the elder wanted him poking around in his work space.

That left the sleeping quarters, where he was expected to enter, undress and sleep next to Amelia without disturbing her rest. Blood pumped into his cock at the mere thought of her. With his manhood full and aching, Raz'ha steeled himself to comply with the difficult task.

The door had three settings instead of two and was simple enough for Raz'ha to figure out. He entered and set the door partially open as the elder had left it.

The sleeping quarters were a contrast to the rest of the rooms. Personal items adorned the available surfaces. Tiny leather shoes were beside the door, next to much larger yautja leisure sandals. Skins with painted designs were mounted on the walls instead of skulls or other trophies. A strange plant sat on a storage unit. The scent of mating musk lingered in the air, inflaming Raz'ha, drawing his eyes to Amelia.

She slept on her belly in a round recess in the floor. The bed was large enough for several yautja males to rest in comfort. Covered in a fur, Amelia's pale skinned feet peeked out. He moved closer and leaned in to see her strange feet better. The flesh appeared soft, but he didn't dare touch her to confirm the assumption. He was perplexed by how oomans survived so long being made in such a delicate manner. There wasn't a claw or sharp tooth on her.

She smelled good though, and perhaps that was the secret of her species. Such a rich intoxicating scent might give predators pause. Amelia stirred, her feet disappearing under the fur. If he didn't know better, he might assume she was a sickly suckling burrowed in Elder Val'jek's bed.

Raz'ha stood and undressed. He placed his possessions in an open storage bin with care. Naked, he lowered himself into the bed far from Amelia. Careful not to disturb her, he settled beneath the fur.

He watched her sleep. He didn't know if she was attractive for an ooman, having seen few of their females. And never at length. Her skull looked to be favorable. She appeared thin to him, but the elder assured him she was healthy in weight and height. 

Amelia's facial features were delicate in form, the skin pale with a few speckles of faint coloring. Her mouth was framed with flesh, hiding her blunt teeth. It was different, but similar to his own inner mouth. The protrusion above her mouth was more interesting. Used for breathing and sensing smells, the thing looked alien to him. He wanted to touch it, wondering if it was soft or hard.

In yautja females Raz'ha looked for bold sturdy features. He preferred a contrast in skin coloring and skin pattern. A deep red pattern over a creamy base was magnificent in his opinion, but strength was still more important. A strong female produced strong offspring.

Amelia was none of those things. She was rather plain, apart from the shock of coloring from her ooman hair. It was strange auburn color that seemed to be a mix of lighter and darker shades adorning her head and above her eyes. He wanted to touch her hair again, to reconfirm its softness in his hands. Loose and flowing, it was so unlike a yautja's. His hair growth was supposedly similar, but it looked and felt nothing alike.

Her fleshy mouth was a pale pink and so soft, like the tongue she kept behind her flat teeth. Elder Val'jek told him the touches from her mouth were referred to as kisses and that oomans pressed their mouths together in courtship. Raz'ha wondered what it was like to press his mouth to hers.

Small dark hairs framed her eyelids. Her eyes moved beneath their lids and they opened, revealing her deep green eyes. Blinking, she focused on him. Amelia's mouth parted and she jerked upright, clutching the fur to her chest.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Val'jek?" she called, looking around before snapping her gaze back to Raz'ha.

He purred, sensing her discomfort.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was near drowned out by the translator. He didn't like it, but understanding her was necessary. 

Pulling on the fur, Amelia scrambled back to the wall of the bed.

Raz'ha sat up as she dragged the fur off him.

"Are you naked? Why are you naked?" She spoke strangely, repeating syllables and making it slow for his translator to understand her. Her gaze was locked on his groin, where his cock throbbed with interest.

Raz'ha held up his hands in a placating gesture before lying back. The translator allowed him to understand her, but he didn't know how much she understood of his language. Her mate denied his request to get her a translator, insisting languages must be learned on both sides. The elder said that relying on technology to learn for them was setting them up for failure.

He made a gesture he hoped conveyed sleep to her.

She was too distracted by his manhood to notice his motions, her gaze riveted between his thighs. Purring, Raz'ha shifted, giving her a better view.

"What are you doing in here?" Her eyes dragged away from his manhood and searched his face.

He repeated the sleep gesture and settled, as if to sleep. He wasn't sure if she understood him.

"Where is Val'jek?" she asked.

He searched for a word that would convey the elder's location. "Kehrite," Raz'ha said, hoping she would understand.

"Then why are you here?" She stood up, wrapping the fur around herself. "Cover yourself, please."

She held the only covering available. Raz'ha stretched out and flexed his muscles, mandibles included, before relaxing. Raz'ha purred, beckoning her closer, to touch what she plainly admired.

Her chest rose with a sharp breath. She stared for a long moment. Then she turned away and climbed out of the bed recess. She struggled, giving him a good look at her pale legs, round bottom, and a quick flash of her womanhood before making it out of the bed.

Amelia opened a storage unit and pulled out an ooman-like garment. Yautja women did not cover so much flesh. He ogled her as she was forced to relinquish the fur to dress. She was lean and graceful as she pulled the dress over her head. Her petite mammary glands were tipped with pink buds pointing up as she arched her back. 

The plain cloth dress was simple, loose and hiding her form from him. She normally tied a cloth around her waist and it conformed to her mammary glands and the flare of her hips.

She pet her own hair vigorously with her fingers. It seemed to smooth and straighten the locks. It was a strange thing to do, Raz'ha thought.

She glared at him, a challenging look from a female that aroused him further. She stomped away, not quite turning her back to him. The fur, in hand, dragged behind her.

He climbed out of the bed and followed through the door. She was laying the fur on a large sitting chair. He clicked his mandibles but she ignored him, folding her fur in half. She settled into it and hid her face in the cushion.

"Amelia?" Raz'ha had trouble pronouncing her name.

She huffed so he moved closer. He nudged her shoulder, careful not to issue a challenge, though he doubted she understood such a gesture.

"What?" Amelia huffed again, whipping her head around to face him. Strands of her hair brushed his engorged cock, her breath following. She jerked back from his manhood in her face. Raz'ha did the same. A yautja did not flaunt his manhood in a female's face if he wanted it to remain whole.

He was used to dealing with yautja, but knew oomans didn't have the same reaction. She had used her tongue on him briefly in her private room. He thought he might have enjoyed the sensation, but was too alarmed at the possibility of losing his manhood to a puny ooman. Once he realized she didn't intend to unman him, her tongue was gone. She hadn't done it again.

"Well?" She frowned.

"What are you doing?" He didn't know how to ask in her language. 

Her forehead scrunched in an odd way at his question. "I don't understand anything but 'what,'" she said.

He made his sleep gesture again.

"I'm sleeping here," she said.

"Why?" He persisted.

She glared at him. "Because you invaded my bed." 

Well she understood what he said at least. Raz'ha didn't mind her temper, in truth. He had mated much more onerous females. Amelia wasn't tough enough to harm him and she hadn't tried. She was all bark and no bite so far. It was a novel concept that thrilled him.

Elder Val'jek insisted she was kind, and Raz'ha had watched her interactions differ. She touched her mate often, casual gestures of affection and intimate touches. She used her mouth to convey her greetings and farewells to the elder but not with anyone else.

Relying on the elder's assurances to guide him, he believed that in time she would grow used to his presence. Her kindness and greetings would follow. Until then, he would amuse himself with her irritable temperament. He was rather fond of it.

He trilled at her. On the other hand, he hoped Amelia grew accustomed to him soon because she smelled so pleasing and felt so soft. He wanted to explore every inch of her strange body.

"I'm going to sleep now. Do you understand?" Amelia ripped her gaze away from his erection to look at his face.

Raz'ha nodded. 

She rolled over and closed her eyes.

He purred to lull her to sleep. His mother had done it when he was an ill tempered suckling and Amelia liked many other things mothers did for pups.

She covered her head with the fur. "I'm ignoring you."

Raz'ha's translator didn't understand her words, perhaps because they were muffled. He trilled but she said nothing else so he resumed purring, kneeling beside her.

"Are you kidding?" she said.

"No joke," he answered.

Lifting her head, she glared at him. He thought the translator was malfunctioning because she was not pleased and he said nothing of amusement.

"I don't know what you're saying. Speak slower and I can pick out nouns," she said, turning again and sitting up. 

He leaned back on his haunches. He had no idea how to explain what he had said. It was then he got a whiff of her. He took a deep breath, his mandibles twitching as the potent scent of arousal assailed his senses. He purred, moving closer, taking in more of her sweet scent. He emitted his own mating musk, but couldn't discern if she was affected by it.

"That makes me crazy." She let out another huff. She didn't look pleased with him but clearly she desired him. 

He didn't know how to proceed. No wonder the elder had wanted her left undisturbed.

Raz'ha took a chance. She was too small to do him real harm like a yautja female after all. He would stop if she looked distressed. He purred deeper, moving closer. He brushed her cheek with his mandibles, coming up short. How was he going to lock mandibles with her? He tried locking his mandibles over her cheeks.

She tilted away and Raz'ha heard her swallow, saw her throat working. Her scent was heady. Her pulse seemed to pound through her arteries, beating in her throat for him to see. Clicking his mandibles, he was perplexed. She wanted to mate but didn't consent.

With a yautja, he would present a gift at this point. A bone trinket to show the female his prowess and flatter her vanity that he pursued her often settled the matter. Amelia never liked any of his gifts before. She had gasped and dropped the tiny ooman bones he strung into a wrist trinket for her.

Val'jek had laughed heartily upon seeing the rejected gift. The elder's only clues were to stay away from ooman trophies and to seek something pretty. Most yautja females found the trinkets attractive so he was at a loss as to what an ooman would like.

The door opened and Elder Val'jek entered. Raz'ha stood and bowed quickly with respect.

"I said to leave her undisturbed." The elder was displeased and he eyed him from head to toe, clicking his tusks with irritation as he glanced at Raz'ha's aroused manhood.

"She awoke and was surprised." He had a complaint of his own with the elder. "The Ooman was not expecting me."

The Elder cocked his head as he approached Amelia, who glared at Val'jek. It appeared Raz'ha wasn't the only one to irritate the ooman.

"I was distracted," Val'jek said in their language. The elder trilled at Amelia and Raz'ha moved out of his way.

"Don't start that. I'm mad at you," she said.

"That does not change my plans," Elder Val'jek said, using the ooman language. "Come to bed." Scooping her up, fur and all, the elder carried her to the sleeping chamber. "We will pleasure you and rest."

Raz'ha followed close behind, perking up at the possibility of mating. The elder must know how to gain consent as her permanent mate and could demonstrate. 

"I don't want to screw," she said.

He didn't understand her meaning and considered the translated word. He waited for Elder Val'jek to undress himself, and Amelia, before the trio continued to the bed.

"We smell your arousal. The warrior is near drooling on himself with want from it," the elder said and Raz'ha determined that "screw" must be an ooman slang word for mating.

"He's the one that wouldn't stop making that incessant purring noise." She glared at him as the elder placed her in the middle of the bed.

"She doesn't like my purring?" he asked Elder Val'jek.

"She is angry because she likes it too much." The elder trilled amusement. "What did you think caused her musk?"

Raz'ha trilled as well. The ooman was aroused by his purring.

"What are you guys saying about me?" she grumbled.

"I explained the cause of your arousal," her mate said.

"Damn it. Now that he knows he's going to take advantage of it." She shoved away from the elder, right into Raz'ha's arms.

He purred slow and deep for her. She flushed, her scent thickening as she rolled away again. Elder Val'jek joined in, taking the game further than Raz'ha intended.

"This isn't fair." She cocooned herself in the fur. She pretended not to hear them and the elder pulled her onto his chest. Amelia gave stilted protests, fumbling in her fur.

Raz'ha couldn't see beneath the fur but she gasped, arching her back and Elder Val'jek groaned. They were mating.

"I hate you," she said, tightening her hold on the blanket.

"False words." The elder purred and Raz'ha joined in. Elder Val'jek's hands moved her hips, prompting a gasping moan from Amelia.

"You play dirty," she said. "Unfair."

"You are well pleased by it," her mate countered as he moved her faster.

"I'm due for a period any time now." Amelia smiled at that.

He didn't know what Ooman punctuation would do to please her.

Elder Val'jek laughed.

"Purr," she demanded.

"But it is unfair," Val'jek said.

"Please." Her breath was shallow and her hands braced on the elder's chest. The fur slipped off her shoulders. Her mammary glands were peaked and the rounded flesh bounced slightly.

He wanted to purr for her but Elder Val'jek did not give into her plea so Raz'ha held off.

"I am honorable. I will not use unfair advantages over you." The elder grunted, mandibles working as they rut. The elder was saying all sorts of compliments to the ooman, but it was all clicks and grunts that she couldn't possibly understand.

"I hate you," she said and then, "Purr, please."

The elder trilled with amusement, pulling the fur back and exposing her nudity in full. Elder Val'jek caressed her ooman body with unhurried gentleness. "Perhaps Raz'ha will purr for you," he teased her, dragging his claws over the round mammary glands Raz'ha admired.

"If it is unfair, I will not take advantage of an ooman female using it," Raz'ha said. He wanted to purr for her. He flexed his mandibles and waited.

"I hate you both," she said. Her words held no malice and Raz'ha felt warmth in his chest at being included in their game.

Pushing her mate's hands from her hips, she smiled. She braced herself on the elder's chest. Amelia rose and fell on the elder's engorged cock on her own.

Raz'ha stifled his urge to purr, smelling her mating musk and seeing her graceful movements. She let out a string of breathy moans and her fingers traveled to her sex where she stroked herself. He was impressed by the tiny bud she was touching. To be located externally and give her sexual gratification, he had never heard of such a thing. He intended to ask Elder Val'jek about it some other time.

Val'jek held her hips again as she pleasured herself. Amelia gasped, hunching with a groan as her fingers moved faster. Her back shivered and the elder let out an answering groan. The elder moved her over his cock a handful more times then stilled, gripping her in place. 

She panted, slumping. She rubbed the elder's chest and stomach. Her hands looked exceptionally small on the expanse of her mate's torso. It should not please Raz'ha, as small females were weak, but it did please him.

The elder still panted when he beckoned Raz'ha closer. He followed the command.

"Remember our discussion earlier?" Elder Val'jek held her arms, rubbing in a slow motion.

She nodded.

"It is time to acknowledge the future, Amelia," the elder rumbled softly.

"Perhaps tomorrow," she said.

"Now," the elder insisted. "It would please me greatly."

Amelia's throat swallowed and Raz'ha hesitated, unsure of what was decided, sensing this was about him.

"You are set on this?" she asked. "There would be no taking it back tomorrow."

"Yes," the elder said, bringing her face to his. Elder Val'jek enveloped her face, his mandibles massive compared to her small features. It was the yautja gesture of affection Raz'ha had tried and failed. Amelia had no mandibles to respond. Elder Val'jek rumbled, not quite a purr but a pleased sound.

"I will consider it," she said when her mate released her face. "Tomorrow."

The elder eased her off his chest and Raz'ha smelled a wave of their mixed mating musk. She laid down on the edge of the bed, keeping the elder between her and Raz'ha. She settled down to sleep.

He trilled his inquiry to Elder Val'jek.

"She will relent, but she is not through resisting," the elder clicked back.

Being full and aching with desire, Raz'ha didn't feel like she was starting to accept him. Sharing a bed when he wasn't mating was not as thrilling as he assumed. She had looked at him with interest at least. Though the elder mated the ooman, it was Raz'ha who prepared her. 

He needed to do things without the elder's help if he was to care for Amelia on his clan's ship. Raz'ha needed to start by finding her a proper gift. He could think of little else to earn her favor. She refused to enter his trophy room but that resistance might be for the best since she didn't favor ooman trophies. He had quite a few.

# # # #


End file.
